Plantando la semilla
by 39medalla
Summary: Una simple historia llena de cosas dulces y algo de Lemon. Espero que lo disfrutes.
1. Chapter 1: Plantando la Semilla

_**Plantando la semilla.**_

 _ **Semilla.**_

Ellas se conocieron durante su primer día de universidad en los dormitorios, sus pasos resonaban junto al estridente golpeteo de su maleta en el suelo, sin previo aviso la puerta de una de las habitaciones de alumnos se abrió de golpe. –Aquí tendrás la luz suficiente para florecer-, Dijo una chica de larga melena roja, que se extremecio, que contenían flores.

Cuando de repente una chica rubia irrumpió, en la habitación, llevaba puesto unos pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camisa corta de cuadros negros y rojos, botas, llevaba puesto unos casos oyendo música fuerte, iba masticando goma de mascar a más no poder y por ultimo llevaba su cabello rubio en dos coletas iguales.

Cuando la mirada de ambas se encontró, la chica rubia rápidamente se quito los cascos y extendió su mano con una sonrisa, -Es un placer conocerte, tú debes ser _**Pamela Isley-**_ , dijo a la par que extendía su mano para saludarla. –Y tú debes ser _**Harleen Quinzel**_ -, le respondió la chica pelirroja, -Puedes decirme _**"Harley"**_ como la motocicleta-, dijo con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, -¿Esos son tus bebes?-, pregunto Harley, a la par que colocaba todas sus cosas en una pila en su cama, _**Pamela**_ la miro con una ceja levantada, y una cara de extrañeza, -Yo también tengo dos bebes, míralos-, enseñándole desde su teléfono una foto de ella con dos hienas.

-Si hubiera podido traerlas aunque fuera de contrabando las hubiera traído, las extraño mucho-, Dijo _**Harley**_ soltando un suspiro, y _**Pamela**_ sabía muy bien por el tono de su voz que hablaba en serio.

-Pero me gustan tus flores-, dijo _**Harley**_ , a lo cual _**Pamela**_ sonrió.

Ninguna de las dos se dio cuenta en ese momento, pero este momento seria que cambiara sus vidas para siempre.

Se encontraban sentadas presentando la ceremonia de apertura, aburridas a más no poder. Era solamente el director de la escuela, recordando a los alumnos que cualquier donación que sus padres estuvieran dispuestos a hacer seria bien venido.

 _ **Harley**_ bromeaba sobre asaltar un banco y darles todo el botín a ver si sus necesidades de dinero eran saciadas, a lo cual Pamela no pudo evitar reírse. De repente alguien desde atrás de ella comento: _**"¿Pamela Isley se está riendo?"**_

Una vez terminado el largo discurso del director ambas fueron invitadas a una fiesta de una fraternidad, para reclutar nuevas estudiantes, _**Pamela**_ no quería asistir pero ante la emoción y insistencias de _**Harley**_ no pudo decir que no.

Bailaron, bebieron y festejaron hasta tarde.

 _ **Pamela**_ tomo el cabello de _**Harley**_ mientras esta se encontraba vomitando en un basurero, -Esto muy injusto _**Pam**_ -, dijo una muy ebria Harley, -Bebimos exactamente la misma cantidad-, Pamela suspiro mientras frotaba círculos alrededor de la espalda de Harley para intentar relajarla, -Tengo una enorme tolerancia a muchos venenos, eso incluye el alcohol-.

Cuando lograron llegar halos dormitorios, _**Pamela**_ desvistió a _**Harley**_ de su mal oliente ropa y la metió en una enorme camisa que encontró en su cómoda, y a metió en su cama, luego Pamela se puso en su pija y se preparo para dormir.

En algún momento durante la noche _**Harley**_ se levanto, el sabor mal sabor en su boca combinado con su desorientación de saber donde estaba, le dio de golpe un terrible dolor de cabeza.

 _ **Harley**_ miro un poco a su alrededor y no tardo en darse cuenta de que estaba en su dormitorio, dio gracias al dios que estuviera de turno, porque no termino en la cama de algún desconocido o compartiendo la suya, y después se dio cuenta de _**Pamela**_ dormida, más seguro ella era quien la vía traído hasta su dormitorio.

Con los mareos, la resaca, y a un tambaleándose, logro ponerse en pie y caminar a la cama de _**Pamela**_ , y con la delicadeza que se le permitió su estado actual se metió a la cama con ella, los repentinos movimientos hiso que Pamela se despertara bruscamente para encontrarse con una _**Harley**_ acomodándose junto a ella.

-¿ _ **Harley**_ pasa algo?-, pregunto _**Pamela**_ con visible cansancio, pero Harley no dijo nada, solamente se recostó al lado suyo, -¿ _ **Harley**_ que sucede?-, dijo _**Pamela**_ ya un poco más molesta por su falta de sueño, en respuesta solo octavos ronquidos, así que Pamela no le dio más importancia y decidió volver a dormir.

Sintió a Harley acurrucarse más en contra de ella y sin más se durmió.

El tiempo pasó como las estaciones y con ello los cambios llevaron a más cambios.

Una noche _**Harley**_ llego golpeada, su nariz sangraba, tenía el labio abierto, su ojo derecho hinchado y rojo… _**Pamela**_ lo supo de inmediato, su novio la avía golpeado. Después de llevarla a la enfermería y dejarla con la doctora, _**Pamela**_ fue hasta a la fiesta donde sabía que se encontraría, y no se equivoco el estaba coqueteando con una chica.

 _ **Pamela**_ y _ **Harley**_ estaba preparando su equipaje para abandonar las residencias universitarias, _**Pamela**_ avía sido expulsada, bueno solamente de la residencia gracias al acuerdo que _**Harley**_.

 _ **Pamela**_ avía golpeado de forma muy brutal al ex novio de _**Harley,**_ le rompió la nariz, le tiro cuatro dientes, clavícula y ante brazo dislocado… si no hubiera sido por _**Selina**_ quien detuvo lo hubiera golpeado hasta matarlo, - _ **Harley**_ no tienes que acompañar-, dijo _**Pamela**_ a _**Harley**_ mientras metían las maletas en la guantera del auto de la madre de _**Pamela,**_ -No _**Pam**_ , fue por mi culpa que tuvieras que irte de los dormitorios-, dijo _**Harley**_ con un suspiro al final, su voz se oía rota, era más que obvio que era culpa, y Pamela no puedo evitar - _ **Harley**_ , cariño…-, dijo _**Pamela**_ tomando a Harley de la cintura para darle un abrazo.

-¡Chicas ya están listas!-, grito la señora _**Isley**_ , ambas se montaron en la parte trasera, de asiento con sus manos entrelazadas. El ambiente en el auto camino al apartamento en el que las dos vivirían era pesado.

La señora Isley supo muy bien porque fue la reacción de su hija, crecer con un padre abusivo puede tener esa reacción.

-Por dios _**Pamela**_ si tanto te gusta, invítala a salir de una vez-.

El apartamento no era muy grande, ya lo sabían, _**Bruce**_ (el novio de _**Selina**_ ) se los había dicho, era un pequeño lugar que su padre por alguna razón compro y nunca uso, pero el avía dicho que podían quedarse el tiempo que necesitaran.

No había ningún mueble en el lugar, contaban con un colchón inflable que la señora _**Isley**_ avía traído, también unas cuantas ollas y platos, un pequeño refrigerador que pertenecía a uno de los hermanos de _**Harley**_ que amablemente se los dono, y las plantas de _**Pamela,**_ colocadas cuidadosamente en el balcón y también…

 _ **Harley**_ por su parte, el día que trajo el refrigerador, también trajo el televisor de su habitación y su colección de caricaturas en DVD… y su primera noche fue una maratón caricaturas clásicas.

Ambas se recostaron en el colchón inflable, después de una cena instantánea de ramen y por extraño que parezca el apartamento era a cogedor…

 _ **Pamela**_ no quería ser mal agradecida, pero detestaba este lugar, la humedad en las paredes, el barrio que era más que seguro, que si no estaba en su apartamento, antes del anochecer, su culo correría peligro, y los extraños vecinos que tenían…

Sin mencionar las caricaturas, ella las odiaba…

Pero por alguna razón este lugar se sentía acogedor, se sentía como un hogar, y _**Pamela**_ tenía una idea del porque.

Pasó un mes y las primeras deudas comenzaron a llegar, ya que si iban a vivir a parte tendrían que ocuparse de las deudas, _**Pamela**_ consiguió trabajo en una florería, y _**Harley**_ en un restaurante con temáticas que cambiaba según la festividad que se celebraba. Y también tenían que lidiar con la universidad.

Con el paso del tiempo, pudieron comprar cosas para su hogar temporal, haciéndolo un poco más habitable. Muebles, una mesa pequeña, y cada una por fin pudo comprar su propia cama y tener cada una su propia habitación.

Las instalaron durante un fin de semana, y durante su primera noche desde que se mudaron, durmieron separadas.

Por extraño que suene, a _**Pamela**_ se le hiso muy grande la cama. Sin darse cuenta se avía acostumbrada a la presencia de _**Harley**_ , esa extraña aura de alegría que te invadía a si sin más.

Y Harley no era ajena a esta sensación, se revolvía en la cama inquieta, buscando a tientas el calor de _**Pamela**_ , esa agradable sensación de protección y refugio que encontró en sus brazos.

Sin duda ni vacilación se dirigió a la habitación de Pamela y al abrir la puerta de su habitación se encontró con ella, Harley de inmediato noto en su mano derecha una almohada y luego escucho la voz de _**Pamela**_ :

-¿Te gustaría hacer una piyama da?-, _**Harley**_ solamente sonrió y la abrazo, antes de que ambas se acomodaran en la cama, _**Pamela**_ atrapo entre sus brazos, a _**Harley**_ en un cariñoso abrazo protector.


	2. Chapter 2: Floración

_**Floración.**_

La ceremonia de graduación dio inicio, _**Harley**_ y _**Pamela**_ se encontraban cada una en sus respectivos grupos de clase, y era más que obvio que estaban separados lo cual molesto un poco a _**Harley**_.

Pero esto le dio tiempo de pensar, recordó todas las fiestas a las que fueron, recordó que durante sus vacaciones cuando condujeron a Disneyland porque ella quería ir, y sabía muy bien que _**Pamela**_ odiaba los parques de diversiones, sabía que solo fue por ella, porque ella quería ir.

Siempre fue a sus competencias de gimnasia, algo que ninguno de sus novios o novias anteriores hicieron, pero _**Pamela**_ sin importar que era la primera en llegar y la ultima en irse.

 _ **Pamela**_ fue la única en preocuparse por ella, cuando a veces recordaba sus antiguas relaciones de sexo casual y nada más, entonces comenzaría a beber, y siempre despertaría entre los brazos de _**Pamela**_ …

Ya que ella se quedaría despierta todo la noche consolándola, asegurándole que ella no se iría y que siempre se quedaría con ella.

Cuando llamaron la clase de _**Pamela**_ , una enorme sonrisa adornaba su cara, con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, al recibir un pergamino enrollado, pero en vez de bajar del escenario se quedo parada en las gradas con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Después de un momento llamaron _**Harley**_.

Y _**Pamela**_ observo a _**Harley**_ caminar con sus compañeros de clase, y pensar que esa chica avía venido a cambiar su vida.

Recordaba como _**Harley**_ la empujaba a involucrarse en actividades extras solo para relacionarse con más personas, como ella soportaba sus estallidos de ira y su falta de afecto.

Recordaba como _**Harley**_ siempre la abrazaba y besaba intentando animarla cuando avía un día malo.

Después de recibir su pergamino _**Harley**_ camino animada así el lado de _**Pamela**_ y sonrió, y luego se besaron y en medio del silencio gritos de ánimo.

Después de todo eran la pareja más famosa de toda la universidad.

…

Las invitaron a varias fiestas, pero ambas rechazaron cada invitación, ya que tenían su propia fiesta privada.

Llegaron a su apartamento mientras el sol se ocultaba, y entre las risas y miradas cariñosas se besaron, se besaron castamente al principio, pero luego fueron lujuriosos, cargados de pasión.

Los besos de _**Harley**_ sabían a goma de mascar de fresa con sabor a coca cola, dejo caer su ultima prenda de vestir y quedo maravillada con su figura perfecta, su pálida piel contrastaba con sus tatuajes, y _**Pamela**_ paseo sus manos por cada uno de ellos, sobre todo las dos rosas que adornaban el final de su espalda.

Los besos de _**Pamela**_ sabían a frutas, su cabello olía a flores, hasta cuando se inclinaba para besar su cuello podía oler el olor a pasto fresco, era simplemente agradable, era como estar en un invernadero, lleno de flores.

En algún momento _**Pamela**_ sugirió continuar esto es su habitación, pero la idea fue rechazada cuando _**Harley**_ tomo uno de los senos de _**Pamela**_ en su boca, y le dio un fuerte mordisco: "Es como un enorme malvavisco" dijo entre risas, y en venganza _**Pamela**_ clavo sus uñas en los glúteos de _**Harley**_ sacando de ella un grito de asombro.

Continuaron luchando durante un momento, antes de recostarse en el suelo, _**Pamela**_ tomo las manos de _**Harley**_ y las coloco sobre su cabeza y la miro fijamente por un momento, contemplando su sonrisa, para luego inclinarse y atrapar su seno derecho en suave beso.

Era gentil y cariñoso, y en varias ocasiones arranco gemidos de placer provenientes de _**Harley**_ , cuando por fin _**Pamela**_ decidió liberar las manos de _**Harley**_ , esta enredo sus manos en el rojizo cabello de _**Pamela**_.

Cuando por fin _**Pamela**_ libero el seno de su boca, procedió a descender dejando una estela de besos a su paso, hasta llegar a su sexo, deposito un suave beso antes de comenzar a profundizar en el. _**Harley**_ podía sentir la lengua de _**Pamela**_ explorando su interior y solo retirándose solo para poder respirar.

De repente _**Harley**_ solo un gemido ahogado, sus piernas se tensaron y su espalda se arqueo, mientras que una descargar atravesaba su columna. Avía sido el orgasmo más intenso que su cuerpo avía recibido hasta ese momento de su vida.

 _ **Pamela**_ se separo de su sexo y se dirigió a su cara para depositar un beso, dejándole a _**Harley**_ saborear su propio néctar, después de un momento _**Harley**_ recupero el aliento, y dijo; "Eso fue increíble _**roja**_ ", _**Pamela**_ soltó una pequeña risa, antes de sentarse y comenzar a besar a _**Pamela**_.

 _ **Pamela**_ respondió a los besos pero se sorprendió cuando sintió la mano de _**Harley**_ acariciando su sexo, suavemente _**Pamela**_ aparto la mano de _**Harley**_ de su intimidad, y la miro directo a los ojos.

Pudo ver una mirada de decepción en rostro de _**Harley**_ así que se acerco y deposito un beso en su mejilla y le susurro algo al oído.

Cuando se separo para volver a ver de nuevo a _**Harley**_ y noto que sus ojos estaban húmedos, y que así un enorme esfuerzo por no llorar, _**Pamela**_ simplemente sonrió, y volvió a dirigir la mano de _**Harley**_ a su intimidad.

 _ **Harley**_ estaba conmovida, _**Pamela**_ iba darle algo muy preciado a una persona como ella, que ni siquiera recordaba muy bien ese encuentro de una noche, en una fiesta, en medio de una borrachera.

Y aquí estaba ella, a quien _**Pamela**_ avía escogido para darle su virginidad.

Suavemente _**Harley**_ comenzó a estimular su zona íntima, necesitaba prepararla para lo que se aproximaba, con su mano libre atrapo el seno derecho proporcionándole un suave masaje, y el izquierdo fue aprisionado por sus labios, concentrándose principal mente en si pezón.

El placer estaba golpeando cada sentido de ambas, el olor al sudor y esencia de ambas que se mesclaba entre sí, el sabor de la piel al contacto con los labios, la suavidad de los senos y nalgas, el dulce sonido de los gemidos y la dulce imagen de ambas con el cabello alborotado y sus cuerpos cubiertos de sudor y llenos de lujuria.

 _ **Harley**_ miro directamente a los ojos de _**Pamela**_ y antes de que pudiera hacer la pregunta, _**Pamela**_ la interrumpió; "Esta bien _**Harley**_ , puedes hacerlo", y lentamente los dedos de _**Harley**_ comenzaron a explorar el interior de _**Pamela**_ , ella gimió de dolor, y _**Harley**_ rápidamente la beso intentado calmarla, intentado calmar su dolor, _**Harley**_ continuo profundizando en su ser, y en algún momento dado, ella tomo la mano de _**Pamela**_ guiándola a hacer lo mismo.

Estuvieron en esa posición por un momento, _**Harley**_ la miro por última vez buscando alguna señal de arrepentimiento, pero solo vio aceptación y con un último movimiento _**Harley**_ tomo la castidad de _**Pamela**_.

 _ **Pamela**_ no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de dolor, _**Harley**_ no pudo evitar sentirse un poco mal, por algo inevitable. Pero se sintió muy bien cuando _**Pamela**_ comenzó, a mover sus dedos en su interior.

" _ **Harley**_ cariño, estoy bien puedes comenzar a moverte, si quieres", dijo _**Pamela**_ con una pequeña sonrisa, y fue todo lo que _**Harley**_ necesito, sus movimientos fueron lentos y cuidadosos, llenos de amor y afecto.

Poco a poco el dolor comenzó a sedar dándole paso al placer.

Las caderas de ambas se movían a un ritmo de va y ven, buscando mas placer, las carias no se detuvieron y los besos no cesaron.

Pero todo lo bueno tiene que terminar.

En un último movimiento de ambas, llegaron al clímax, dejando que sus esencias se mesclaran, jadeando pesadamente, intentando recuperar el control de sus músculos, y aun así después de terminar, continuaron besándose y proporcionándose dulces caricias.

Dejaron un desastre en la sala, pero ese era un problema de mañana, a duras penas llegaron a su dormitorio, y se recostaron en plena paz con el universo.

…

A la mañana siguiente _**Harley**_ se despertó completa mente sola, pero el aroma a panqueques le dio una pista de donde estaba _**Pamela**_ , tomo una de sus camisas y unas pantis y se dirigió a la cocina, para encontrar a _**Pamela**_ de pie frente a la estufa, con una pila de panqueques al lado de ella.

"Buenos días Roja", canto _**Harley**_ para después darle un suave beso en el cuello _**Pamela**_ el cual provoco una risita de ella, "Basta _**Harley**_ me haces cosquillas", dijo _**Pamela**_ entre risas.

"Sera mejor que te sientes, antes de que se enfríen", ordeno _**Pamela**_ separándose del abrazo de _**Harley**_ y dejando que la rubia se sentara y comenzara, a bañar sus panqueques con miel, crema batida, y chispas de chocolate.

 _ **Pamela**_ se sentó delante de ella, con una taza de té y 2 rebanadas de pan tostado, aun no superaba la pasión por los dulces de su amada novia.

Ambas sonrieron y disfrutaron de su desayuno, _**Pamela**_ observo en silencio a _**Harley**_ escuchándola a hablar de cualquier tema ala zar, y mientras la rubia divagaba sobre algo, un destello momentáneo de realidad la golpeo;

"¿Y ahora que sigue Roja?", Pregunto _**Harley**_ con la boca llena, _**Pamela**_ la miro fijamente, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería, pero _**Pamela**_ pensó que por ahora no debían preocuparse por el futuro.

"¿Qué te parece _**Harley**_ si por ahora me ayudas a lavar mi espalda?", Pregunto _**Pamela**_ con una sonrisa burlona, a lo que _**Harley**_ solo la miro con una enorme sonrisa "Me parece una grandiosa idea Roja".

Quien sabe que sucederá en el futuro, por ahora lo único que saben es que su amor acababa de florecer y por ahora era lo único por lo que debían preocuparse.


End file.
